Rui x Natsuo - A Happy Ending
by Draforce
Summary: An alternative end to Domestic na Kanojo from chapter 217 onwards. As the title suggests, with a happy ending for Rui x Natsuo.
1. Pep Talk

_Rui x Natsuo - A Happy Ending_

* * *

_First of all a little about how this story came to pass._

_I recently started watching the anime Domestic Girlfriend and proceeded to binge the anime and the manga chapters from where the anime stops in one day. From the breakup between Rui and Natsuo onward, I really wasn't satisfied with how the manga progressed. The breakup in and of itself already felt forced, but I just can't cope with the total lack of trying to get back together from both Rui and Natsuo. I still have hopes that the manga will also have an happy ending for Rui x Natsuo, but until then I just couldn't let things stand the way they are now. I needed a better ending so I don't get depressed about poor Rui. So I decided to write my first fanfiction ever._

* * *

_Warnings._

_I'm not a native English speaker so expect some mistakes ._

_I'm also not a writer in any form. I've never even written a text half this long so far, not even in my native language, so don't expect too much._

_That said I'd greatly appreciate feedback on my writing as well as corrections on my English._

* * *

_Now what is this story about._

_As the title suggests its Rui x Natsuo so if you don't like Rui get outta here :D In my personal opinion Rui is at least a hundred times better than all the other girls combined, and that probably shows in my story. Also, I don't particularly like drama, so this is gonna be almost completely drama free. I just want Rui to be happy, not be sad about some stupid drama._

_As mentioned above I disliked the manga from the breakup onwards, so that's where this fanfiction starts. Its basically an alternative continuation beginning at chapter 217._

_Natsuo's friends from High school found out that he and Rui broke up. Here we go._

_Have Fun!_

* * *

It was a nice and warm day. The sun shone from a beautiful blue sky partially covered by a few small white clouds. The leafs of the surrounding plant life, blowing in a light breeze, were like a whispering audience.

But Natsuo Fujii noticed none of that. As far as he was concerned, it might as well have been pouring. To him, the world was gray and without joy.

There were two main reasons for that. For one, Natsuo just couldn't write anymore. He had been an aspiring young author, and a rather successful one at that. He just recently had published his first book, and even though he wasn't content with the way that had happened at all, it had been a further step towards his dream of becoming a professional novelist. But for some reason he couldn't tackle, he couldn't write anything at all anymore. He didn't believe it to be just writer's block, he had experienced that before and always overcome it. But then again – before, he had had Rui.

Rui Tachibana was the second and more important reason Natsuo's world hardly seemed worth living in anymore. Until recently, Rui had been Natsuo's girlfriend. In spite of their rather unusual circumstances, Rui had slowly conquered his heart after his relationship with his previous girlfriend had come to an end rather abruptly. Natsuo had known about Rui's feelings for him even before that, but it had taken him a long time to realize he himself had fallen in love with her too. Looking back, Natsuo was well aware that he had hurt Rui quite a few times back then because of that. In spite of that, Rui had been there for him even before she knew her love would be returned. For example, she had helped him resolve a writer's block. So maybe it was just writer's block after all, but he actually never had had the strength to overcome those on his own. The world truly seemed dark without Rui. His time as her boyfriend had been the best of his life – but that was all over now.

* * *

"Hey, you came!" a familiar voice yelled "To be honest, I kinda thought you would just keep locking yourself in your apartment!"

"You basically threatened to kidnap me if I didn't, so what choice did I have?" Natsuo replied in a miserable voice. The newcomer was his friend Al. "So what did you want to talk about so urgently?" Natsuo asked.

"Did you two really break up? Did you actually.."

"Yes, we broke up. Is that a problem?" Natsuo interrupted him without any emotion in his voice.

The world was gray and without life. He didn't care anymore. What use was there in caring now. He had lost everything he had in this world. He was basically only living out of habit anyway.

Al punched him in the face."Is that a problem? IS THAT A PROBLEM? Have you gone mad? OF COURSE that's a damn problem! It's a catastrophe!" he shouted angrily.

Natsuo didn't care about the pain. It was meaningless, just like everything else. "And why is that?" he asked, still without any emotion in his voice.

Al punched him again, harder this time, so that the force sent Natsuo to the ground. Al towered over him "Because she loves you, you idiot! And you love her, don't you?"

For the first time in perhaps days, Natsuo felt something. "she loves you". It stung. A lot. "She doesn't love me! I wasn't the one who wanted to break up!" He shouted as loud as he could, his voice filled with rage and frustration "She doesn't love me!"

There was a moment of silence. Al, who had backed away a little bit at his sudden outbreak, just looked at him in disbelief.

Then he punched him again, almost knocking Natsuo's head to the ground. Next, he crouched down, grabbed Natsuo by his collar and, looking him straight in the eyes, told him in a calm, yet unyielding voice "So that's what you're telling yourself? That Rui doesn't love you anymore? Perhaps never did? Do you remember back when I still tried to get her to go out with me? Do you remember how you made her cry on our trip to see Kiriya-Sensei's shooting for the movie adaptation of one of his books? Do you remember how you helped me get close to her even though you knew it would hurt her just because you didn't have the guts to accept your feelings? And most importantly, do you remember how after all that, after you treated her that badly, she still told me she just can't give up on you? After actively trying to get over you, not knowing whether her love is ever gonna be returned, she still just couldn't give up on you. Still, one word from you could make or ruin her day. And you are trying to tell me that that Rui, that person that loved you so much more than you deserved, after a year of actually being with the person she loved so much she would have been fine with just watching him from the sidelines for the rest of her live, just stopped loving you after a few month in America? How can you even think that? Did she tell you she doesn't love you anymore? You can't honestly believe her that she..."

"She didn't tell me that she doesn't love me anymore. Actually, she even told me that she still loves me." Natsuo's whole attitude hat completely changed during Al's speech. While in the beginning he had looked like he would finally punch back, he now just sat on the ground, staring at the grass, tears in his eyes. Al on the other hand seemed to explode when he heard that Rui not only hadn't told him she doesn't love him but actually did the opposite "WHAAAAAAAAAA.."

"But why?" Natsuo interrupted him faintly "Why did she break up with me?".

Al struggled a moment to calm himself down but then returned to his calm voice "I don't know. Now as to the actual reason I wanted to talk to you. Remember what you promised me when Rui and you started going out?"

Natsuo just stared at the grass for a few seconds "I promised you to make her happy". He repeated, with an even fainter voice than before "I promised to make her happy"

Al stood up, turned around, and started walking away. Without looking back, he asked "So how do you think she feels right now, having broken up with the man she loves?".


	2. Meeting

Natsuo's world wasn't gray anymore.

He hadn't moved an inch since Al had left what seemed like hours ago.

"So how do you think she feels right now?"

He kept hearing those words over and over again. "How does Rui feel right now?"

He hadn't thought about that once after his world had turned gray when he had watched Rui leave at the airport. He hadn't really done anything much, aside from pitying himself. He had permitted himself to drown in self-pity and self-hatred instead of focusing on what was important – Rui.

Natsuo's world wasn't gray anymore. It was Rui colored. His every thought was about her and how he could make her happy. There was no time for being depressed anymore.

"Does she really still love me?" Natsuo had to admit that Al had made some good points. And she had even told him that she still loves him. So why did she want to break up?

* * *

"She claimed that we are only a burden to each other and that's why we should break up. It's just – she's never been a burden to me. Not even close! So I guess I am a burden to her..."

The Cafe & Bar L'AMANT was mainly empty. In fact, there was only one customer, a good friend of the family running the business. Natsuo was talking to his best friend, Fumiya, and the owner of the cafe, Masaka Kobayashi. Natsuo often came here for advice. Kobayashi always seemed to have some kind of wisdom to tell you, so he hoped he could also help him with figuring out why Rui wanted to break up. "You know – Tachibana actually visited us while she was in Japan. She told me about your fight and I tried to steer her in the right direction – but I might have made things worse. I asked her whether she's obsessing over you. She seemed very worried about that once the thought had entered her mind. If I had to guess I'd say Tachibana thinks precisely the opposite of what you think. She believes she is a burden to you. She believes she's obsessing over you. Maybe she even believes your writer's block is her fault. " Natsuo was dumbfounded. To think that she would blame herself – "Excuse me, I have to go!" With those words he ran out of the cafe – and towards the airport.

* * *

He should have known. Rui always had been a little insecure about whether she was being a burden. He remembered their date on Christmas last year. The husband of the couple running the inn they had stayed at had presumed that it must be tiring to have such a "needy" girlfriend – and Rui had overheard it. He remembered how terrified Rui had been – how she had tried to leave alone. Back then the couple had helped them make up by making them clean the bath together. Now that he thought about it, they had advised them to sort out differences by moving around together – like they had done by cleaning the bathroom back then.

* * *

Even though Natsuo hated the way his book had been marketed, it did sell well. Thanks to that he could afford a fast flight to New York without any troubles. Once in the plane, he thought about his plan. Where in New York could you move around together? And how would he get Rui to go with him? Maybe cleaning a bath would be best? Just for nostalgic reasons? But where in the world would he find a bath to clean in New York? Maybe they could pick up trash in some dirty streets? But that would hardly be appropriate for the occasion. If it was just about moving around together, maybe take a walk? That was probably the best option, albeit not very creative.

The plane was supposed to arrive in New York a little before noon. Natsuo decided he should get some sleep before then.

* * *

Of course, Natsuo had been way too tense to sleep much, but he still felt surprisingly awake when he arrived in New York. Rui would normally be at work now, but somehow Natsuo didn't think she was. Although she normally was the type to drown her sorrows in work, something just told him he would find her in her room. Rui had once told him where she lived, so the only problem was actually finding it – but it turned out not to be too difficult with the help of his smartphone.

* * *

"What if she doesn't love me anymore after all?"

Once in front of the door to Rui's room, Natsuo hesitated, but he quickly brushed his worries aside. This was not about him. If she really didn't love him anymore, he would just have to make her happy as her brother, but if she still loved him, and he couldn't rule out that possibility, he absolutely had to talk to her.

He knocked three times. The corridor was completely silent, but Natsuo couldn't hear any sobbing. That was a good sign. After what felt like an eternity the door opened. Standing in the door was Rui.

"Hey Rui. ... I wanted to talk to you."

Natsuo made an effort not to hug her – he didn't want to impose on her, even if a hug was completely normal among siblings too. Rui seemed to have frozen in place for a few seconds. During that time, Natsuo noticed her right index finger was covered in bandages. Even though the injury didn't seem serious, after seeing it, he couldn't just keep standing there. "Are you alright? What happened to your finger? Did you cut yourself again? Is it bad?" He grabbed her hand to look at her finger. Rui finally reacted and a happy expression hushed across her face, even though Natsuo thought he also saw worry or even fear. At least she wasn't completely against him coming to visit "Natsuo! Oh, don't worry about that, it's just a little cut, not anything like the last time. It didn't even have to be stitched." she greeted him in a pretty normal tone of voice.

"Thank God! But you can't work with that hand can you?" Natsuo asked relieved.

"No, I can't." Rui replied.

After a few seconds of awkward silence he took a deep breath "Can we take a walk together? There's something I wanna talk to you about."

After hesitating a second Rui nodded "Give me a moment.".

Relieved about not having been denied this early, Natsuo waited for Rui to get ready.

* * *

"Why a walk? We could have talked in my room." Rui asked.

The atmosphere was a little tense, and both Natsuo and Rui behaved a little awkward, but considering the circumstances they behaved remarkably similar to real siblings. "Oh, that. Do you remember the owners of the inn we visited last Christmas? They... They told us to move around together if we ever have any differences, so... I figured it couldn't hurt."

"I remember" Rui answered.

Following that, they just quietly walked a few minutes. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but still the question what Natsuo wanted to talk about became more and more present. Natsuo stopped. "Rui?"

Rui stopped shortly after him but didn't turn around, so she stood around two meters before him looking down the street "Yeah?"

"I.. I want you to know that you have never ever since I've known you been a burden to me! Not even once." Natsuo almost shouted, starting slowly but saying the end really fast. Rui stiffened. A few seconds passed, but she said nothing. "In fact, even before we started dating, you have been the exact opposite of a burden. You've helped me so much in so many ways. But more important than just whether you were a burden, during the time we were a couple, you made me so happy! Just knowi.."

A sobbing sound came from Rui. She still hadn't turned around, so Natsuo couldn't see her face, but her shoulders had jerked.

"Rui?" Natsuo put a hand on her shoulder "Ru.."

Almost immediately after his hand touched her shoulder Rui turned around and buried her head in his chest. She had turned around very fast and had avoided his eyes, but Natsuo had seen the tears running down her face. She sobbed again. He hugged her tightly, slowly rubbing his cheek on her head. He noticed he himself hat tears in his eyes.

After the sobbing had mostly stopped, Natsuo gently pushed Rui away so they could look each other into the eyes. "Just knowing that you're out there somewhere, thinking of me when you look at your watch, made me so incredibly happy!"

"Can I... Can I get a kiss?" Rui asked shyly. They kissed.

"Oh Rui. You could never be a burden to me. So do you think we can become a couple again?"

"Yes! Yes we can!" Rui answered, once more with tears running down her face, and they kissed again.

"One more thing Rui. I won't keep anything from you anymore, whether I think it will worry you or not. I understand now that even if its bad or unpleasant news, you want to know. I would too."

* * *

Natsuo's world was colorful and incredibly saturated, full of joy no matter where he looked. It was like a world from a cheerful cartoon.


	3. Dates

"So when did you get to New York?" Rui asked, unusually cheerfully.

"I came straight from the airport to your room, so less than two hours ago" Natsuo answered, also unusually cheerfully.

The reformed couple was in an excellent mood, continuing their walk.

"Do you have a place to spend the night? And how long do you plan to stay?" the last bit sounded less cheerful, confronted with the question how long her freshly recovered boyfriend would keep her company.

Natsuo got serious too "Well, I don't have a place to spend the night yet but that won't be a problem I'll just find some cheap inn. As to how long I intend to stay.. I actually thought a lot about that on the plane. I really don't want to go back to being seperated, even though I think our relationship would survive it without a problem now. I was actually thinking about staying until you finished your training here."

Natsuo smiled as he saw Rui's expression turn to pure joy only to become worried after a second "But what about college? You can't just stay here for half a year!"

"Actually, I think there's no good reason why not. I'm in college because I want to become a novelist, but in my current condition I can't really write anyways. Also, I went to college to gather experiences just as much as to learn, and I think staying in New York for half a year can provide me with tons of interesting experiences. If I can find a place to stay and a job, there shouldn't be anything in the way! If anything, my chances of getting rid of my writer's block are probably better here, where I am with you!" Natsuo's heart felt warm seeing Rui's big eyes fill with joy once again, this time not vanishing. He kissed her.

When he parted from her, Rui turned slightly red, stopped and said "You know, if we go back now we'll still have some time till my roommate gets back..".

Upon hearing that, Natsuo turned slightly red as well, stopped, turned around and started walking back without saying a word.

* * *

It was a nice and warm Saturday. The sun shone from a beautiful blue sky partially covered by a few small white clouds. As there were no plants nearby, there was only a slight rushing of the wind.

Enjoying the amazing weather, a cute couple sat at one of the tables outside a cafe. After a while, Natsuo took out a few pieces of paper and a precious pen, a gift he had once received from the most important person on the world, Rui.

"You'll try to write?" she asked.

"I will. When I looked outside before visiting you I just felt like I needed to share this joy I feel. I get to go on a date with my girlfriend on a day as beautiful as this in a nice cafe. I couldn't think of something to improve if I wanted to! This kind of feeling is what I want to convey with my stories. I actually think I will be able to write a good story. One that shows how happy the person you love can make you. How happy you can make me!"

Rui blushed "You better not fail now. I wanna read it! And it better be good!"

Natsuo smiled "It's about you, isn't it? How could it possibly not be good?" After that, they just sat there for a while, enjoying the sunlight, Natsuo writing his story, occasionally looking at the main source for his inspiration, Rui looking at her boyfriend, wondering every time he looked up to stare at her what he was writing about, what the sight of her made him think. After an hour Rui noted "You don't seem to have any problems with writer's block!".

Natsuo looked up, his concentrated expression giving way to a very very happy one "I don't. I can write just fine! And realizing that just makes me even happier, so I can write even better. I'm almost finished, too. I truly hope I managed to capture this incredible atmosphere!"

Rui looked at him, cheeks turning a little red "I want a kiss! For inspiring you!"

Natsuo kissed her "And I feel like kissing you a hundred times!" Rui blushed a little further hearing that, but instead of kissing her ninety-nine more times, Natsuo just started writing again. Having finished his story, when Natsuo looked up the next time he got to see an even cuter face than before. "You're truly astonishingly cute when you're sulking, you know that?" he stated, resulting in what he had thought to be impossible, a once again even cuter face as Rui started sulking even more.

"I'm sorry.. but its true! Whats the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"You said you felt like kissing me a hundred times... but you only kissed me once!"

Natsuo laughed, resulting in Rui pouting again. Then he kissed her – maybe not a hundred times, but definitely more than once.

* * *

The next day the weather wasn't good at all. It was supposed to rain all day, the clouds not once opening up to show some blue sky. But it was a Sunday and Natsuo had gotten some very good news in the morning, so there was no way that would keep him from spending the day with Rui. Just when he wanted to call her to make some plans, she called him.

"Good morning Rui"

"Morning Natsuo – I... I want to do something together in spite of the bad weather."

"I was just about to call you because I was thinking the same thing. There's something I want to tell you anyways. I actually even have an idea already. Remember when we wanted to go to an aquarium for our first date? We eventually never got around to visit one! It's perfect for the weather, too."

"Sounds great"

"Eh.. alright. Lets meet up at the cafe from yesterday in half an hour then okay?"

"See you then. Bye"

"Bye"

Natsuo was a little disappointed by Rui's plane answer. She didn't seem nearly as happy about finally going to the aquarium as he had thought she would be. But then again even a normal date with Rui was absolutely amazing, so it didn't have to be special.

He only noticed how wrong he was regarding Rui not being happy about going to the aquarium when he saw her waiting for him at the cafe. He hadn't taken into consideration that Rui simply wasn't the kind of person to make shouts of joy over something, even if she really was happy about it. Over the phone he didn't really notice, but seeing the usually so calm Rui standing there, barely able to keep still, running towards him as soon as she saw him, he knew she was happy.

* * *

It turned out Rui's choice of visiting an aquarium for a date could hardly have been any better, and Rui and Natsuo had a great time together. There was a huge room that was completely surrounded by an even bigger aquarium, with benches, atmospheric lighting and generally everything you need. The couple sat down there for a while.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Rui asked while taking in the impressive scenery. "Oh yeah I have some good news! It looks like I'll have an apartment soon." Natsuo replied.

"I thought you struggled with even finding a cheap room because of the high prices here?" Rui wanted to know.

"Well, in a way I have you to thank for it once again. Remember the short story I wrote yesterday? I added a few bits and pieces you're sulking inspired me to and mailed it to Tsutaya in the evening. He is absolutely delighted. This morning he basically assaulted me with praise and questions. According to him, it is far better than anything else I've written so far, including the story I won the award with. He wanted to..."

"So its better than the story you wrote about Hina-nee?" Rui interrupted him

"Well, yes, yes it is."

"So you're best story is about me now?" Rui made a happy expression.

Natsuo kissed her "That was only a matter of time. You're the person I care about the most on this world after all"

Rui blushed "I love you!"

"I love you too Rui!"

They kissed again.

"So what does that have to do with you finding an apartment?" Rui asked after a while.

"Tsutaya wanted to know what happened to take me from not being able to write at all the last time I saw him to the story I sent him yesterday. When I told him about how I was in New York visiting my girlfriend and how I would like to stay for a few month but can't find a cheap room he said he'd get me one. He told me that the new continent and my girlfriend obviously do wonders for my writing so it's in his best interest, but I think he also still feels guilty about the publication of my book. Either way it's amazing!"

"It really is" Rui said, for some reason blushing a little. After enjoying watching the fish for a few more minutes, Rui asked, blushing even more "Natsuo?"

"What is it Rui?"

"If you really find a place to stay here for the next few month, I want to move in with you. I've thought about it since you told me you wanted to stay until i finished my training. Nobody here knows us – there's really no reason not to"

Natsuo stared at her "You're right! Nobody here knows us – and our parents won't come visit either. We actually can live together here! I didn't even consider that. That's an amazing idea!"

"So you're okay with it?" Rui asked shyly.

Somehow, Natsuo only now realized that this meant they would actually live together. He blushed as well "Of course I'm okay with it. It's basically a dream come true right?"

Rui kissed him "Then lets hope Tsutaya really gets you an apartment – fast!"


	4. Moving

The day had finally come – Natsuo had barely been able to wait ever since he and Rui had decided to live together. But now – after what had seemed like an eternity of waiting and had actually been no more than two weeks – he held a pair of keys in his hands. Tsutaya had delivered on his promise, and he had done so surprisingly fast. Natsuo hadn't actually seen the apartment yet, but he trusted that his editor wouldn't have gotten him some old dump. It wasn't located in a shady neighborhood too. He had called Rui straight after fetching the keys and they had decided they would move in together this very evening. Tsutaya had told him that the apartment was completely furnished, so they only had to take their personal belongings with them. Natsuo had just finished packing the few things he had taken with him on his abrupt departure and the essentials his parents had sent him on his request. He had calmed their worries regarding his sudden departure with an at least not completely unrealistic story about how he had gotten an opportunity to accompany an author he admired to New York on very short notice.

Now he would meet up with Rui at her room and they would head to their new shared home. When Natsuo arrived at Rui's room she wasn't finished with packing yet.

He had probably come a little early and she had only gotten home from work in the late afternoon. Waiting a little was no problem at all though, and he was even too euphoric to mind the constant teasing from Rui's roommate and her boyfriend. He would get to live together with Rui – and with no one else there to interfere.

When Rui had finished packing they got going. Natsuo helped carry Rui's luggage – not that she had too much to carry it herself, but he just felt like helping. The usually so calm and rather inexpressive Rui seemed excited too.

"Oh yeah" Natsuo stopped "I have something for you."

Rui stopped too, looking at him curiously. He grabbed something small from his pocket and held it to her "Your key."

Rui looked at it for a moment, then slowly took it, held it in front of her face and looked at it some more "We're really doing it, aren't we? We're really moving in together!" she mumbled.

"We are!" Natsuo replied and kissed her "We really are!".

* * *

The building their new apartment was located in seemed pretty nice. It wasn't special in any way, but it looked appealing enough, especially through Natsuo's and Rui's glasses of happiness and excitement. They didn't speak a word on their way through the stairway and the corridors. They just silently walked alongside each other until they came to a halt in front of the door – their new door. After standing there for a moment, Natsuo asked "Do you want to open it?"

"Let's open it together!"

Rui unlocked the door, but didn't open it. Instead, she placed her hand on the handle and looked at Natsuo expectantly until he placed his hand an hers. Together, they opened the door and entered their new home. It was a simple, but nice apartment. After a small entrance area it opened up into a living room with large windows. In one corner there was a small kitchen and two doors led to the bathroom and the bedroom respectively. The furniture was nothing special, but in good style.

After having inspected the rooms together, Rui and Natsuo fetched their luggage they had left in front of the door and sat down on a sofa in the living room. Rui rested her head on Natsuo's shoulder while he put an arm around Rui and rested his head on hers.

"It's nice." Rui said in a quiet, but happy voice

"I think so too. Even though I think I would like it everywhere as long as I'm with you. But I really do like it as well." He pressed her against him. "Wouldn't you prefer a larger kitchen though?"

"It would be nice, but this one will suffice. The one in my previous room wasn't very big either."

They just sat there for a couple of minutes, happy just by being close to each other.

"We should start to unpack." Rui said a little hesitantly "It's evening already after all"

"We also should buy something to eat before the stores close. Wanna go together? We can unpack after that."

* * *

The young couple proceeded to buy at least a few groceries so the fridge wouldn't be empty, unpacked the more important things and had a delicious dinner Rui masterfully put together even in the small kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Rui?" Natsuo asked, his face a little redder than usually.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking we could inaugurate out new bath. It's been a demanding day."

Rui's cheeks, too, became a little red

"We can, if you want to"

Hearing her passive answer, Natsuo became a little worried Rui didn't actually want to take a bath together right now "I definitely want to. But we don't have to if you don't feel like it. I would never force..."

"Don't make me say it!" Rui interrupted him, her face glowing red "Of course I want to!"

* * *

"It's gotten pretty late. Let's go to bed." Natsuo said after a most enjoyable bath.

Natsuo and Rui stood in front of their bed. There was only one. It was big enough for two, but still, it was only one bed. Rui lay down. She didn't seem bothered at all. Looking at him expectantly, she asked "What's the matter? It's not like we've never slept in the same bed before."

Natsuo lay down as well "You're right. It's just.. from now on we'll do it every day!"

Rui pouted a little bit "And that's a problem?"

Natsuo gently turned her head so he could look her in the eyes "No, quite the contrary. It's almost to good to be true."


	5. Decisions

The next few month passed by in a flash. Natsuo found a simple job that didn't take too much time so he still could write his stories, which also payed off increasingly well. They weren't as good as the first story he had written in that cafe on that wonderful day, but they were better than what he had penned before. He had also made sure his shifts overlapped with Rui's training so he had time when she was free. Their life was that of a young couple full of energy. They spent pretty much all their free time together, and every day seemed even better than the last. Natsuo and Rui were the happiest they'd been so far.

* * *

It was a Sunday evening, a few weeks before the end of Rui's training. The two young lovers had just returned home from a picnic in central park. They were cuddling on the couch, watching a great show they had discovered. When the show was over, Natsuo turned of the monitor and pressed Rui against him. "Hey Rui? Let's tell our parents about us when we get back."

Rui stiffened for a moment in his arms, but quickly relaxed again.

"I've thought about that too. I don't want to go back to living separated and I don't want to go back to pretending we're just brother and sister. I've even thought about staying in New York because of that." she replied.

"You're taking the words of my mouth. But I decided that I would prefer to go back to Japan. And even if we stayed here they would find out sooner or later. I mean.. It's not like what we're doing is illegal – we're not related by blood. I think they would accept it. And even if they don't, I feel like they have a right to know – we're pretty much independent now too, so I firmly believe our relationship is strong enough to survive even the worst case scenario of them actively trying to tear us apart." Natsuo said.

Rui hugged him tightly "They won't try to tear us apart – they just wouldn't do that to us. I think that they would accept our relationship. And I, too, would like to return to Japan."

"So it's settled then? We'll tell them as soon as we get back?" Natsuo asked.

Rui agreed "Yes, it's settled."

They kissed.

"Natsuo?" Rui asked shyly, blushing "When we've told our parents.. Do you... Do you want to get married?"

Natsuo looked at her for a second, then stood up " I'll be right back" and vanished into the little entrance area right at the door.

Seeing him leave the room right after her question frightened Rui. Had she wanted too much? Had she scared him off? But Natsuo hadn't looked like she had. Still, the longer Natsuo didn't come back, the more nervous she got. Natsuo stayed in the other room for what seemed like hours to Rui. It sounded like he was grabbing his jacket. Would he leave?

Natsuo came back. He actually hadn't left for more than two minutes. Rui felt relieved, but she still was worried. Then she saw what Natsuo had brought with him. In one hand he carried what looked like a long, thin box covered in wrapping paper.. and in the other hand he carried a small square box. A box that looked a lot like – Rui's heart jumped – a lot like a box to put a ring inside.

* * *

Natsuo was incredibly tense – Rui had just asked him whether he wanted to get married, she basically already had said yes. But no matter how often he told himself that, his tenseness only got worse. The two boxes he had grabbed from their hiding place in a jacket he didn't use at the moment felt heavy in his hands. Still, he forced himself to take the remaining steps towards Rui. In front of her, he went down on one knee, put the long thin box on the floor beside him and grabbed the other box – the one with the ring in it – with both hands.

* * *

Rui didn't dare to hope – but what else could this mean? Natsuo had a box that looked like it contained a ring AND he was kneeling before her. He put down the second box he had brought with him and looked her in the eye

"I thought about when to ask you this, but I think this is as good a time as any" He opened the box – inside was a beautiful ring. Rui's heart beat so loud she thought the whole world would be able to hear it. Natsuo asked "Will you marry me, Rui?"

Rui's heart skipped a beat. He had actually asked – all she had to do know was say yes and they would be engaged. She couldn't hold herself any longer. She practically jumped to Natsuo and hugged him as tight as she could. With tears of joy in her eyes, she answered "Yes, yes I will!" She could feel his heart beat. It almost seemed to beat faster than her own. They were engaged. They actually were engaged. She kissed her betrothed. When she could bring herself to break away from him she held her hand towards him, and Natsuo put the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I actually have something else for you!"

The second box! What could it be? Natsuo grabbed it and handed it to her. Removing the wrapping paper, she found a wooden casket

"What is it?"

"Look inside"

Rui opened it with her newly ringed hand. Inside was a knife. It was bedded in velvet and looked very high quality. Awestruck, she took it out. On the handle, her name was engraved in small golden letters – in what looked like Natsuo's handwriting.

"I thought I should get you something for work, too. You have your necklace and the watch, but I wanted you to have a symbol of our engagement there too." Rui carefully put the knife back in the casket, and, as soon as it was safely put away, jumped at Natsuo once again

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she whispered, hugging him as if she would lose him if she saved even an ounce of her strength.

"You're crushing me!" Natsuo groaned "but I'm glad you like it"

Rui loosened the embrace and kissed her oh so wonderful fiance once again.


	6. Happy End

The plane touched down after around 14 hours of flight. Living as an engaged couple, the last few weeks in New York had felt short. And now - after Rui had, especially since Natsuo had come to New York, excelled in her training as a chef and Natsuo had overcome his writer's block - they had finally returned to Japan. None of their friends or family knew when exactly they were arriving because they didn't want someone to pick them up, especially not their parents. Because if their parents were to pick them up they either would have to explain things in the airport or pretend not to be a couple until they got home – and neither Rui nor Natsuo were fond of those options.

They had talked about how they would reveal their relationship to their parents on the plane, but that didn't completely keep the tension at bay. Rui and Natsuo had been a couple for two years now – and they were finally going to tell their parents. Their rings seemed awfully noticeable all of a sudden, but they had decided to keep wearing them. The plan was to tell their parents right after coming home anyway. Still, their tension only grew on the way to their house – well, on the way to their parents house. Rui would keep living with Natsuo after all.

In front of the door, they looked each other into the eyes, gaining strength in the process. Determined, Natsuo rang the bell. It was evening, so their parents and Hina would probably be home. It was Natsuo's father who opened the door, but his wife stood right behind him. "Welcome home Natsuo! Welcome home Rui! It's so great to see you two again!".

* * *

After a warm welcome everyone went into the living room. It turned out Hina had a late shift at work so she wasn't here.

"You must have so much to talk about! How was your time in New York? Did you see each other from time to time? Were the people there nice?"

Rui and Natsuo sat down next to each other on the sofa. It seemed like their parents hadn't noticed their rings yet.

"We really have much to talk about. But not only about America. There's something else we'd like to tell you first." Natsuo replied.

He didn't even notice that he used the word "we", it was only natural. In the young lover's minds, they just belonged together. Of course they would say "we" when talking to other people.

Hearing his serious tone of voice and seeing both Natsuo's and Rui's serious faces, their parents, too, got serious and sat down across from them.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Rui's mother asked, apparently worried.

"No, don't worry, everything's fine." Rui reassured her.

Natsuo began "What we wanted to tell you is.."

"..that we are a couple" Rui finished.

They took each others hand and now sat across their parents while holding hands – step-siblings, yet obviously more than that.

* * *

It was out. They had said it. There was no turning back anymore. Somehow just that alone took a weight of their shoulders. They still didn't know how their parents would react, but they had told them. The parents didn't say anything for a moment.

"The two of you.. are a couple? Like in boyfriend/girlfriend couple?" Rui's mother finally asked.

"Like a boyfriend/girlfriend couple." Rui confirmed.

Once again there was silence. Their parents looked at each other.

"And judging from you telling us, you're serious about this? It's not just to have some fun doing something taboo and in a month it's over?" Natsuo's father asked.

"We've been together for two years now. We love each other. It definitely is serious." Natsuo answered.

Rui held up her left hand, showing her ring "We're bound and determined to stay together forever."

Upon hearing "two years" disbelief had spread across their parents faces. It turned into shock when two pair's of eyes darted from Rui's finger to Natsuo's left hand.

"You've been together for two years?"

"You're engaged?"

Both of them started at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other

"How could we not have noticed this? Don't we know our own children at all?" Rui's mother said. They just looked at the – as they now knew - engaged couple in front of them for a while. Then, after looking at each other for a moment, Natsuo's father said

"You have to understand that this is quite the shock for us. Not only have two of our children been in a relationship for two years and even got engaged without us noticing, they also are each others partner. But even so I think I speak for both of us when I say if that's what you want.. we won't stop you. You're not related by blood. If you love each other, who are we to judge!"

The End!

* * *

_And with that, I've covered everything I wanted to cover._

_As to how the story continues, just imagine your typical happy ending. Rui becomes a famous chef, Natsuo a sought after author. They get married, have kids and live a long and happy life. You get the idea._

_I hope reading it did brighten your day just a little._

_Now I know that this story is very simple, but as stated earlier, I don't like drama. I just wanted to remove the obstacles that damn manga put in the way of Rui and Natsuo leading a happy life, and that I did._

_It actually got quite a bit longer than I imagined. I'm not really happy with the way I put in direct speech, for example I feel like I used the word "say" way too often and used "Natsuo" or "Rui" in every second line, but I think its readable and the meaning comes across. I'm also worried I didn't portrait Rui as well as she deserves, but I hope she didn't act too out of character. All things coniderer, I think I'm content with the result though. As I said in the beginning, I'd greatly appreciate feedback, so feel free to tell me what you thought as well._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
